Strangest of Circumstances
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Imogen couldn't help but feel lonely reading her book at lunch.  That's when a football of a certain owner turned it around...  Possible ONESHOT, unless you want more... Rated T, but warning: there is a somewhat "mature" scene.


**This one of the biggest AU couples I've ever wanted to happen since she started hanging out with Bianca last season. So here's a one I'll be doing in third-person for the first time. I wanted to experiment with it. Anyway, this is for now a one-shot but if you want it to be a full-blown story (which I'm hoping for badly), please review. Or if you just like it as a one-shot, then be sure to say that as well. Hope you enjoy!**

Imogen barely had those moments where she regretted her actions. She usually regretted the consequences to her actions, but not the cause of them. Here, she is choosing to sit alone and reading a book about a debate between which fantasy creature is better: zombies or unicorns, when she _could _be in the arms of somebody's. That someday being either Eli or Fiona. She's been pursuing, arguably stalking, Eli for a year and now that he's finally shown interest, his ex decides to cut in. She hated Clare Edwards, she hated Clare Edwards with a power greater than the one ring. Except, she couldn't send a hobbit to banish this evil power to Mordor.

Technically, they weren't a couple to begin with, her and Eli. They only hooked up a few times and left it at that because Eli didn't want to label it. Being the free-spirited individual Imogen claims to be, she didn't nag about it. She knew she could no longer be intimate with Eli when she saw _her_ and Eli make out behind stage, during her classical monologue at that. She nearly screwed up on Tamora's desperate plea in _Titus Andronicus _because her wandering eye went to the crevice that had a glimpse of them. But she pulled through the dramatic piece, without them even noticing her observation. Being able to be in that acting moment has always been a vice for her throughout the years. She had the ability to control her tears better than others.

It wasn't the fact that she was heartbroken that put her in this regretful state. It was the fact that she lost the battle against Clare. Clare always had to win. She had guys pining for her everywhere, cute guys at that, and Imogen couldn't catch a break with holding down one. Imogen knew her and Clare were different people, but it still hurt nonetheless. It didn't help that Eli said how much he was into her, yet the moment Clare sparkling blue eyes came across his, he dropped everything he said.

But still, there was Fiona. Fiona has confessed her feelings towards her and much as Imogen tried, she wasn't attracted to her. She found her gorgeous and an absolute catch, but the spark wasn't there. Imogen wasn't sure if it was that Fiona was a girl or that she wasn't the right girl. She never really explored that route and never planned to in the near future. But it didn't mean the door was closed.

For now, the loneliness was the chosen path.

In the midst of her thoughts, an interruption had to be the end of them. That interruption being an incoming football hitting her book. She jumped out of surprise and she was slightly in the state of shock, even when the presumed owner of the ball walked up. She wasn't too shocked to not notice his strong neckline, muscles popping out of the blue collared shirt, and that paled olive skin. But all those features were shut down in the purpose of him being the part of her past that she deeply regretted.

"Of course you'd be the obnoxious kid who plays football in the cafeteria," Imogen ignited the engine. She was bored, might as well fill the void with getting into a banter with Owen Milligan.

"And of course you'd be the girl who reads alone during lunch," Owen fired back, grabbing his ball. But he didn't bother to leave, even when he got what he needed.

"It's a crucial controversy of great importance, so it's worth the sacrifice," Imogen pursed her lips. Owen peered over and laughed in disbelief, and even more so when Imogen didn't seem to understand. Deep down she did, but playing off the oblivious sometimes was much more fun.

"That's some philosophical reads you got there," Owen smirked.

"Nice, I see Remedial English is treating you well," she complimented.

"Yeah, actually, what you're reading was recommended on the book list,"

"Is my book really going to be the punchline to your comebacks? Come on, Owen, be a little more creative," Imogen egged on.

"Sorry, I'm not used to defending myself all the time… since, like the majority, I'm normal and barely have to," Owen casually remarked. Imogen had nothing to say to that, and quite frankly, she didn't care.

"You got me there. Now why are you associating with the weirdo? Shouldn't you be getting back to your crowd of normality?" she hinted. This made Owen only want to stay for more the reason. "Or what about that knockout girlfriend I hear about?" This made him stiffen up.

_Anya. _

They promised to break contact a little while after she departed, so their separation would be a little easier. That's why he tried to get caught up in football and trying to protect his little brother. But when Imogen uttered that word, the memories started flooding back. He seriously fell hard for that girl. Too bad he would never find one like her. The only thing he could do this year was find a pretty figure with a cute face to fill his physical needs.

"She went into the army after she graduated last year," he casually confessed. Why lie about it? Imogen saw the look of lost longing in his eyes and in some strange way, had some sort of compassion for him.

"I'm intrigued. Wouldn't think you'd go for the 'tough' girl," Imogen noted, crossing her arms with a smile. If anything, she wouldn't show her compassion of his failed romance, for that's the last thing he'd want.

"Yeah, she was definitely an exception. Never think you'd go for the high society lesbian," he winked. If only he knew…

"What?" Imogen's face turned pale.

Everything all made sense now. Why the girls gave looks of discomfort when they changed the dressing rooms during one of their shows. Getting rude glances from Degrassi kids at the church she went to—she grew up in a Catholic family where going to mass every Sunday was a necessity. Not only them, but she always seemed to be targeted in the hallways with flyers from some of the devout Christian students who ever so badly wanted her to join their Friendship Club. People think she's out of the closet, without her knowledge or formal announcements. And here she claimed she's an observant person.

"You know, Fiona…"

"Oh dear," Imogen planted her face on the cafeteria table. She could care less of all the infesting germs and bacteria that lurked on the public surface. Didn't being publicly PDA with Eli defend this rumor?

"Did I say something wrong?' Owen trailed.

"How? What gives people the idea I'm into the female anatomy?" Imogen asked, shyly raising her head up.

"Dude, the picture of you and Fiona kissing is on the Anti-Grapevine," Owen answered, surprised that she didn't know this.

"Oh God, why?" Imogen whined. A couple weeks ago, during one of the dress rehearsals, Imogen and Fiona started talking. They both got times wrong and came an hour early, Imogen being the leading actress and Fiona being the costume designer. Then out of nowhere, Fiona kissed her. Being curious Imogen, she kissed back. But pulled away because she felt absolutely nothing. Someone must have gotten a glimpse and snapped a photo, like the dirty paparazzi they were going to grow up to be. Her and Fiona promised to remain friends from that day on and that pact hasn't been broken ever since. People just got the wrong idea of that.

Suddenly, a thought came in. Is that why Eli didn't want to label things with Imogen and didn't have the heart to tell her the reason? The reason being that he thought that she had been bicurious with Fiona.

"It doesn't even say I'm interested in women on my FaceRange," Imogen let out, not being aware that Owen was still listening to her.

"Might as well change it. Since everyone knows," Owen said, being oblivious to the reason of Imogen's distress.

"Wait a minute, I thought you hated gays. Why are you talking to me?" Imogen brought up, which sort of caught Owen a little off guard.

"No, I do not hate gays. That was stupid shit from last year," he vaguely explained.

"You don't have to start anything with me then. Because I'm not gay," Imogen confessed. She might as well try her best to tell the truth. She liked having this new attention from the public, but not in this way. It wouldn't be fair to Fiona.

"Imogen, it's okay, you no longer have to deny…"

"Dah dah dah! I'm not denying anything! I'm coming out straight. Come on, you out of all people should know," she shot at. Him being the friend of her doomed boyfriend freshman year, Fitz.

"Pictures don't lie," Owen stated. That does it. If she couldn't convince Owen, then how would anyone believe her? She was desperate to prove the first person who let her know of this gossip that she wasn't lesbian. An idea popped into her mind, manifesting as her smile grew.

"Owen Milligan, follow me," Imogen demanded, setting him off very confused as she got up. "Don't give me the puzzle face. Move it." Strange enough, he seemed to like these intense orders. He followed, grabbing her book.

"Wouldn't want to lose your unicorns and fairies-"

"Oh, give that to me!" she snatched it away.

She kept bantering on why the rumor was absolute nonsense as he blatantly listened. He wondered what he got himself into. What even added to the bewilderment was when the girl in the knee-high polka dot socks opened a door to an empty classroom. The fact that Imogen knew this was classroom was vacant and open only piled on to this load of mystery. Then the chirpy girl locked the door and turned on the lights.

"Look, if you're planning to kill me. Can we wait until Saturday? There's a big football game tomorrow," he jokingly pleaded. Imogen couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Actually, killing is the last thing that's on my mind at the moment," she seductively grinned as she walked up to him, crashing her lips as she clutched onto his shirt. To this, he put his hands around her hips.

He had no idea what was happening but it obviously didn't make him stop. Only wanting more. The mindset Imogen had was only using this to prove her point. But now, with all these new arousals filling up, there would be a little more to this.

Their kisses grew heavier, until she finally opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. She always wanted to try this, because she recently read it in one of the dirty novels she came across at the library. Since always been eager to read a book with Fabio on the cover, the time finally came. That kissing technique happened to come across in one of the hot and heavy makeout chapters. She finally took the challenge and sucked on his tongue. It seemed to get good feedback, as she heard a moan emit in his throat.

Everything about this turned Owen on. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating, not being destroyed with those fruity perfumes that he seemed to come across in every girl he's had this encounter with. Her breath smelled minty, of gum or something. And the way her hand grasped his shirt. The tongue thing drove him crazy because it lead him to thinking what she could if she went down on him. All he needed to know what was how her skin felt like.

He pushed her into the nearest furniture he could find, which was a table against the wall to the right of the door. She seemed to not mind the aggressive he had, but only enjoyed it more by grabbing his hair. She had a moment of displeasure when he removed his lips from hers, but that moment was slowly killed as his hand slid up her shirt as he planted kisses along her jaw line and neck. His hand entered the under the bra zone and she felt a sensation in that area, making sigh a deep breath.

No one had ever made her feel this way. Not Fitz, he was more into his pleasure during moments like these instead of hers. Not even Eli, he tried to mask it with going harder on his kisses but she knew he held back. Held back because his emotions would always be with Clare until they were resolved. But Owen was definitely opposite of this from these previous two. And didn't he recently break up with that girl, the thought surpassed her mind.

She went in for the killer, her hand moving down to the bulge that was trapped under his khaki's. His moan vibrated against her neck, victorious tingles of turning on Owen. She lightly pushed him, grabbing his belt buckle. Then the lunch bell rang, stopping them in their tracks. They looked at each other as if she was the deer to the headlights of his car. They both took a pause, simultaneously contemplating on whether they should finish or not. But the students starting to make their stampede finalized their decision.

As they discreetly walked out of the classroom, Owen pulled down an area of her shirt that she forgot to do herself. This made her jump, but the realizing of his intentions, she calmed down a bit. He found her nervousness fuckin adorable to say the least.

"So, do you think we could finish that episode another time?" Owen winked, to which Imogen couldn't help but smile. As much as she wanted to, she knew where this would be going. She got hurt once going into that "friends with benefits" path and she didn't want to make that same mistake. Even though Owen would've been the best in that department.

"I guess that means you know I'm straight," Imogen replied.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Owen's hopes went up.

"Don't. I already proved my sexual preference and that's all there was to it," Imogen defended. Not to mention the fact it was a pick-me-up from all the chosen loneliness she's been dealing with lately. She felt on top of the world again.

"So you could bisexual? Prove to me that you _strictly_ like dudes," Owen tried to use as an argument. It obviously wouldn't have worked.

"Well, as long as people know I like guys, I frankly don't care," the girl in the messy short pigtails replied as she was opening her locker. "Nice winning against your accusations, Owen." Although this was her technical "goodbye" speech, he didn't seem to take the hint.

"You honestly can't say that was more than a message to prove something in there?" he protested, leaving her speechless as they stood in front of her locker. He had her there.

"That's what I thought," he smirked, championing in his dominance. She tried not to notice as she pretended to be focused in on her locker. Suddenly, she felt a soft brush against her butt, sending her light jitters. Before she could react openly, he was gone. But then she realized there was something in there, a folded piece of paper. She quickly unraveled and what laid before her eyes was his number, along with a _if you're ever horny, you better call this number before that fuckin' emo kid who writes plays. _

She couldn't help but laugh aloud. So that's why he was writing while she was fixing herself up in the empty classroom.  
>Thank goodness for back pockets.<p> 


End file.
